Dispar
by Jez0209
Summary: No podían ser más diferentes. Al verlos, era evidente que pertenecían a mundos distintos. Ella era una niña bien, perteneciente a una de las familias más renombradas de Kanagawa, mientras que a él le precedía la fama de chico problema.


**¡**_**Hola de nuevo! ¿Cuánto tiempo?**_

_**Esto es algo pequeñito que escribí mientras trabajaba en el capítulo VII de mi otro fic, "Casualidades". Es en ese capítulo en dónde aparece mi personaje original, Eri Fujima o mejor dicho, sonde cobra más relevancia. Este fic surgió de la nada, y después adquirió vida propia.**_

_**No sé qué tan complicado resulte entenderlo si no han leído "Casualidades". Quizá mucho, quizá no. **_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

**Dispar**

-¿Kaede Rukawa? ¿Estás segura?- preguntó incrédulo Yohei Mito a su novia. Ella asintió. Se encontraban tomando el almuerzo sentados en una banca, resguardados del sol bajo la sombra de un árbol de Sakura.

-Yo misma lo vi.- respondió Eri Fujima.

-Se lo diré a Hanamichi.- dijo él. La chica negó con la cabeza.

-No. Por las reacciones de las personas al verlo ahí, me pareció que casi nadie sabía que se encuentra en Kanagawa.

-Casi nadie, excepto Fuji.- dijo Yohei -Hanamichi tiene que saberlo.- insistió.

-Yohei, sabes perfectamente que desde hace tiempo Fuji y Sakuragi no son nada.

-No lo digo por eso. Hanamichi es muy feliz con Haruko.

-Además, no te parece que si Rukawa hubiera querido que lo supieran, se los habría dicho personalmente.

-Pero Rukawa…

-Yohei…- advirtió ella. Mito se le quedó mirando, un tanto desafiante, pero como siempre, ella terminó ganando el duelo de miradas.

-Supongo que Rukawa tiene sus razones.- dijo él, rindiéndose ante los argumentos de su novia.

-Así es.- replicó ella en un tono que pretendía dar por zanjado el asunto. Yohei suspiró y volvió a centrar su atención en el delicioso almuerzo que tenía en el regazo.

No podían ser más diferentes. Al verlos, era evidente que pertenecían a mundos distintos. Ella era una niña bien, perteneciente a una de las familias más renombradas de Kanagawa, mientras que a él le precedía la fama de chico problema y buscapleitos. Pero era muy apuesto y parecía amable y a ella le gustó desde el primer momento en que lo vio; desde aquella vez en que, estando en clase de literatura inglesa, había mirado por la ventana y lo había visto de pie junto a aquél misterioso chico pelirrojo. Su sonrisa la había atrapado al instante, y en ese momento supo que quería conocerlo.

A partir de entonces, Fujima había estado al pendiente de cualquier aparición esporádica que pudiera hacer Yohei Mito, sintiendo una gran alegría cada que conseguía verlo, y una franca decepción cuando no acompañaba al pelirrojo. La simple presencia de Yohei la hacía sentir nuevamente como una chiquilla de secundaria y la hacía evocar sentimientos inocentes que creía perdidos.

Bella y segura de si misma, Eri nunca había necesitado de intermediarios para acercarse a las personas, y jamás le había costado acercarse a los chicos; sin embargo, aquél interés tan inesperado y repentino que Yohei le había despertado, la hacía dudar de que pudiera conquistar a un chico así. Al final, presa de su curiosidad, y decidida como era, se había acercado a él para invitarlo a salir. Recordaba claramente la mirada extrañada y sorprendida que él le había dirigido, y cómo sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies al pensar que se negaría, pero al final, con una sonrisa, él había aceptado.

Eri nunca se había divertido tanto en una cita. Sin buscar impresionarla, en aquella primera cita Yohei la había llevado a una hamburguesería. Habían comido y charlado y después él la había acompañado a su casa. Aquella cita le había permitido a Eri saber un poco más de él. Su caballerosidad y su naturaleza desenfadada y gentil habían logrado que ella se sintiera aún más atraída hacia él.

Sin embargo, antes de que comenzaran a salir formalmente, entre ellos se había formado una sólida relación de amistad; amistad con la cual les había sido posible conocerse mejor, como el hecho de que hasta hacía poco tiempo, Eri había estado prendada de Toruu Hanagata, el mejor amigo de su hermano, y de que después de salir con él en un par de ocasiones, había descubierto que, a pesar de que era un buen chico, no tenían absolutamente nada en común.

Con el paso del tiempo, la amistad entre Eri y Yohei se había transformado en algo más. Habían tenido sus altas y sus bajas, pues Eri podía ser un poco caprichosa mientras que Yohei podía llegar a ser un tanto obstinado; además de que aún no se le había quitado esa manía suya de buscar pleitos a la menor provocación. Sin embargo, el amor que se tenían era mucho más grande que cualquier diferencia o malentendido.

Llevaban un par de meses saliendo, y Eri nunca había sido más feliz. Ella lo quería, lo quería mucho y sabía que él sentía lo mismo por ella. Lo observó mientras comía su almuerzo, y de la nada, le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Él se volvió hacia ella ante tan inesperado gesto y le sonrió con ternura.

Eri Fujima sintió su corazón derretirse.

**Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Review?**


End file.
